Chaque effort fait une différence
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Yoko se repose sur Vic...Un jour elle sera prête à entendre ce qu'il veut lui dire, en attendant elle lutte pour faire une différence...


Titre : Chaque effort fait une différence.

Persos/Couple :Yoko/Vic

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 1787

Disclaimer : Yoko Tsuno, son univers et tout ce qui va avec est l'œuvre de Roger Leloup.

Prompt : Du Vic/Yoko, possiblement post "Le Feu de Wotan" où Yoko se repose sur Vic. J'aimerais bien lire la suite.

Note: Cette fanfiction s'enchaîne directement après l'album 14 « Le feu de Wotan », s'il est un peu flou dans votre esprit, cela pourrait être une bonne idée de le rouvrir…

* * *

**Chaque effort fait une différence.**

Le Feu de Wotan, ou tout ou moins les batteries et la machinerie qui servaient à canaliser l'énergie dégagée en faisceau, venait de faire un beau plongeon. Les petits poissons allaient pouvoir se mettre au courant des dernières technologies en matière d'armement destructeur. De l'avis de Yoko, c'était une bonne chose que ces engins reposent au fond de l'océan. Zimmer et Richter n'auraient jamais dû mettre au point une telle chose pour commencer, encore moins la bâtir !

Assise à l'avant du trimaran, elle regardait au loin la silhouette du pétrolier Mercurian qui s'éloignait, emmenant son or noir qui avait failli souiller les côtes bretonnes. Tournant un peu la tête, elle essaya de voir les ruines du phare où elle avait failli périr brûlée, ou écrasée sous les décombres ce qui n'aurait guère été mieux, mais il était déjà trop loin.

Elle avait cependant l'impression que le vent lui apportait son odeur mais se doutait que c'était plutôt ses cheveux qui sentaient le brûlé. Cette fois, ça avait vraiment été très proche. Sans Vic…

Comme si le fait d'évoquer son nom l'appelait, ce fut à cet instant que le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne la toucha pas mais resta si proche qu'elle sentait sa chaleur corporelle, contrastant avec l'air frais de la nuit.

« Si tu es ici, le bateau se pilote tout seul ?

—Non, Pol a pris la barre. Ingrid est allée s'allonger pour essayer d'attraper quelques heures de sommeil avant notre arrivée au port. Tu devrais en faire autant, tu n'as presque pas dormi la nuit dernière avec les préparatifs et le moins qu'on puisse dire est que la journée a été longue et fertile en événements.

—Je ne suis pas sûre que j'arriverais à dormir.

—Parce que c'est Pol qui pilote ?

—Plutôt parce que j'ai trop de choses dans la tête. Te rends tu compte de la catastrophe écologique que cela aurait été…Sans un heureux concours de circonstances, nous…

— C'est toi, Yoko, pas les circonstances. Si tu n'avais pas connu Ingrid, si tu n'avais pas réagi aussi vite dans le métro aérien, si tu n'avais pas pris tous ces risques ce soir…

— Mais cela n'a pas suffit pour sauver la vie de cet homme.

—Non, mais cela a été suffisant pour empêcher le naufrage. Nous avons fait une différence. Et nous continuerons d'essayer. Ici et maintenant, ici et avant, après, dans la spirale du temps ou sur Vinea, nous continuerons d'essayer, encore et encore, et, tu verras, chacun de nos efforts fera une différence.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter des amis aussi formidables ?»

Vic se troubla et détourna le regard. Yoko ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle sentait Vic sur le point de se confesser, des paroles qui changeraient tout définitivement entre eux deux, entre eux trois même, au bord des lèvres. S'il le faisait, ils ne seraient plus un trio, le Trio de l'Etrange, mais Vic et Yoko, et leur ami Pol. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, pas encore.

Oui, elle aimait Vic, et il n'y aurait jamais d'autres hommes mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à le crier au monde, à le dire à ses parents, déjà forts étonnés de l'existence qu'elle menait et qui la verrait de plus faire sa vie définitivement en Europe, loin d'eux.

Et puis, quand on était sérieusement en couple, arrivait la question suivante. Est-ce qu'on pouvait courir le monde avec un bébé ? Etait-elle prête à mettre au monde des enfants qui, malgré les beaux discours officiels, seraient toujours des métis et des étrangers dans leur deux patries ?

Vic l'attira contre lui et la berça comme une enfant, comme s'il avait senti son trouble et sa peur. Elle ferma les yeux en se pelotonnant contre lui et sentit les lèvres du jeune homme effleurer ses paupières avec douceur.

« Nous parlerons demain. Il y a des choses importantes que je dois te dire, mais pas ce soir. Aujourd'hui ton corps doit avoir produit suffisamment d'adrénaline pour réanimer un rhinocéros affligé d'arrêt cardiaque. Tu dois te reposer. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais nulle part. »

Elle entendit à peine la fin de la phrase, comme mise en confiance par la promesse, déjà elle s'endormait tout contre lui…

Pourquoi est-ce que son lit bougeait ? A priori, vu qu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool, elle ne devait pas être ivre…Demi-tour pour sortir la tête de l'oreiller et Yoko fut en mesure de reconnaître la cabine du trimaran. Apparemment, Pol avait réussi à rentrer au port sans couler la bête et Vic à la porter à l'intérieur sans la réveiller…

Environ une heure plus tard, une fois les formalités auprès du loueur réglées, ils retrouvèrent Herzel dans la suite la plus luxueuse de l'hôtel le plus chic de la ville. Pol grommela contre les risques qu'ils avaient dû prendre dans 'cette expédition de cinglés suicidaires que vous aviez montée pour nous' jusqu'à ce que le magnat, qui commençait à le connaître, le désarme à l'aide d'un solide petit déjeuner à base de montagnes de viennoiseries.

Tandis que Yoko et Ingrid se faisaient des adieux émus en se promettant de se revoir lors d'une série de concerts que la jeune musicienne devait donner deux mois plus tard à Weimar, Vic gardait un œil défiant sur leur patron temporaire. C'était bien joli de mettre son jet personnel, et l'équipage qui allait avec, à disposition de leur amie pour qu'elle puisse regagner ses pénates et ses chers instruments plus rapidement, mais est-ce que cela ne ressemblait pas suspicieusement à une mise à l'écart de l'élément le moins casse-cou de la bande ?

Traduit autrement : qu'allait-il encore leur tomber dessus ?

« La Biélorussie ? Non, mais vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va aller risquer nos peaux dans un bled pareil ? La démocratie n'est qu'une idée, les autochtones sont dangereux car torchés à la vodka, voire à l'antigel, dès 9 heures du matin et pour aller se colleter avec des trafiquants d'armes, histoire de corser le tableau ! C'est vraiment une villégiature idéale que vous nous proposez là.

— Pol, laisse le finir. » intervint Yoko, que la diatribe de leur ami faisait rire, en se servant un autre thé.

« C'est par mes contacts au sein des services français que j'ai appris le vol de ces déchets radioactifs au cours d'un transfert.

— Fantastique, ça manquait dans le paysage ! Vous n'auriez pas quelques flacons d'Ebola, histoire que cela soit de notre niveau ? Non, parce que là, c'est une mission de petits joueurs.

— Reprend donc un croissant, Pol, et laisse le finir avant de te mettre à hurler.

— Les relations au sein de l'union européenne sont très tendues en ce moment, du fait de la crise économique qui se profile et des stagnations dans la construction de l'identité européenne. Les différents services n'osent intervenir, car être pris et identifié serait une véritable catastrophe sur le plan diplomatique.

— Tandis que si c'est nous qui nous retrouvons dans les geôles biélorusses, ce n'est pas aussi grave…Il faudrait être cinglés pour se mêler à tout cela.

—Avez-vous conscience des risques qu'une bombe sale aux mains de terroristes ou d'indépendantistes forcenés ferait courir à la paix ? La région n'est pas stable, entre les séparatistes de tout crins, les militaires, les visées russes, destinées à empêcher au maximum l'implantation occidentale dans la région, les diverses mafias présentes, celles qui voudraient bien s'implanter, les industriels européens qui veulent à toute force faire des affaires et finissent par être kidnappés par un groupuscule quelconque, les bureaucrates bornés, le régime, le…

—Très bien, très bien. Nous irons.

— Parfait. Et quand vous reviendrez, il faudra que je vous parle d'une histoire de canons qui…

— N'en jetez pas trop non plus. Nous verrons à ce moment là. »

Pol boudait et Herzel se battait au téléphone avec un quelconque haut fonctionnaire d'Interpol pour essayer d'accéder aux dossiers concernant l'organisation suspecte. C'était le meilleur moment pour parler à Vic.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? » Il releva la tête des papiers qu'il étudiait et souleva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Je ne vous ai même pas consulté, Pol et toi, et tu voulais sans doute prendre du temps pour poser un peu tes valises après cette histoire. Me parler. C'est présomptueux de ma part d'imaginer que vous me suivrez toujours ainsi…

— Chut….Viens là. »

Vic attira Yoko contre lui. Ainsi blottie dans ses bras, elle paraissait toute menue et fragile, bien loin de la jeune femme téméraire qui éblouissait les Vinéens, et les effrayait un peu aussi, par son intrépidité.

« Je me doutais bien que tu te retrouverais rapidement mêlée à une autre histoire dangereuse, je ne pensais pas que cela serait si rapidement, mais après tout….

— Je suis désolée.

— Ne le sois pas. Je pense que tu sais ce que je voulais te dire, mais la Biélorussie ne me paraît pas la destination idéale pour ce genre de confession. Alors je vais attendre. On ne va pas laisser des déchets radioactifs se balader comme cela, non ?

— Mais après nous serons peut-être appelés sur Vinéa, ou par Monya, ou nous retrouver impliqués dans autre chose encore. Il y a toujours une nouvelle histoire. Je sais très bien que tu veux me parler depuis longtemps déjà.

— Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser notre réputation de spécialistes des missions folles se déliter. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, à tes côtés, je reste là, juste là. Tu ne vas pas me perdre, nous avons le temps, Yoko.

— …

— Ah vous êtes là ! Expliquez moi pourquoi on s'embarque encore avec Herzel ?

— Parce que chaque effort peut faire la différence ! »

Yoko et Vic avaient parlé en même temps, et Pol ne comprit sans doute pas pourquoi ses amis éclatèrent de rire avec autant de vivacité. Il haussa les épaules et leur signala que Herzel avait raccroché et se dirigeait déjà vers le toit et l'hélicoptère qui les amèneraient vers l'aéroport, puis il tourna les talons. Yoko s'apprêtait à le suivre mais Vic l'arrêta en la saisissant par le coude et, prenant son visage en coupe, posa un baiser rapide sur le bout de son nez.

« Rappelle toi, je suis là pour le jour où tu seras prête.»

Dans l'hélicoptère, Yoko passa son temps à observer le reflet de Vic dans le cockpit. Non, elle n'était pas prête, mais bientôt, très bientôt. Et avant, il y avait deux ou trois choses qu'il fallait régler, à commencer par cette histoire de déchets radioactifs et de bombe sale.

Après tout, comme lui avait dit un sage occidental de sa connaissance, chaque effort pouvait faire une différence.

****Fin


End file.
